


Son of a Blacksmith

by Harryasaboy



Series: Chronicles of Telark the Wizard [1]
Category: No Fandom, uncategorized Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/M, MILFs, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryasaboy/pseuds/Harryasaboy
Summary: A young wizard in training gets tangled in dangerous politics.
Series: Chronicles of Telark the Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781965





	Son of a Blacksmith

The first chapter of the Chronicles of Telark the Wizard.  
Son of a Blacksmith  
By Harryasaboy  
In a small town of about 2000 inhabitants located at a place along the river where it fans out into a ford, there was a smithy. It was the livelihood of a man named Fallir, the blacksmith whose business was located on a small bluff right next to the emperor’s highway. He was successful in his enterprise and respected by the townspeople for his work ethic and skill in metal working. Unusual for a man of low birth, he could read, write and do basic arithmetic. He held high regards for education and much to everyone’s surprise made all his children attend school rather than have them work full time in his business. All his offspring excelled in scholarship, but his oldest son Telark impressed the teacher the most, enough to convince to teach the young man the basics of magic. Like most male adolescents, he spent much of his time using his knowledge to confound his elders. Without permission, he taught himself several spells including one that allowed him to spy on the women’s baths. Mortified, his father had threatened to end his son’s education and make him a blacksmith apprentice full time but the teacher argued that the boy had shown real talent for magic, and he would not be satisfied following in his father’s footsteps. He offered to write a letter of recommendation for a prestigious school in the Imperial capital itself. Fallir complained of the cost which was mollified by the fact that every year the emperor himself offered a scholarship free of cost to deserving candidates of low birth. The teacher’s letter must have impressed someone, because a reply soon arrived inviting Telark to attend the imperial school in the coming year.

“Father! There are soldiers on the road!” Cinda, Fallir’s youngest daughter squealed.  
The smith put down his hammer and mopped his brow. He walked outside to confirm that indeed the tax officials had arrived for their yearly levy. A heavy cart was parked in front of the mayor’s house and two soldiers were hefting a large padlocked chest into the back of it.  
“Lissa my dear. Where’s that boy?” Fallir yelled up at the second floor window.  
“Not here.” Came the reply.  
“I know where he is.” Giggled Cinda her father turning to face her already half knowing the answer.  
“He’s saying good bye to his girlfriend.” Cinda said grinning. Delondra the oldest daughter came in to check out the commotion.  
“Which one?”  
“The brown skinned one I bet.” Delondra said.  
“Damn exotic foreign girls. My boy just can’t resist them. I know where he is.” Fallir said as he stormed off.

A blanket was spread out on a rock in a secluded spot next to a small creek. Upon it was a young man and woman engaged in frantic rutting. Her lithe tan legs wrapped around his back and her pert breasts bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts. His back was a mass of muscles and his arms like stone pillars. His hair was black with a slight wave and cut moderately short exposing his ears. Both lovers’ eyes were shut in ecstasy and unaware of their observer.  
“YOU GODS BE DAMMED FOOL! Fallir yelled. Telark turned and glanced at his father before turning and redoubling the intensity of his fucking.  
“They’re here!” he stepped up. His son ignored him, so he grabbed Telerk’s hair and pulled him off. There was a pop as Telark’s cock came out and spurted semen all over the girl’s inner thighs and bush.  
“How’d you know I was here?” The young man said trying to free himself from his father’s grip.  
“This so called secret place was the same place I brought my girlfriend. Same for your grandfather too. Many a child has been conceived on that rock.” He let go and allowed his son to pull up his pants. Telark turned to the girl, who was wiping herself off, and said “Goodbye Sara.”  
“I’m Francie.” She said annoyed watching as Telark was frog-marched away. 

When they reached the smithy, they saw a magnificent horse standing outside the double doors of the shop.  
“Sorry for the delay milord.” Fallir said to the man who was examining one of the display swords. The man he spoke to was dressed in expensive clothes evidence of his high social rank. Fallir’s wife had brought down Telark’s luggage consisting of one old battered chest that had been handed down from generation to generation and a shoulder bag that contained food and supplies for the trip.  
“You are Fallir the smith am I right?” The man said.  
“Yes, milord.” Fallir answered.  
“I’ve been informed by the emperor’s chancellor that there is a great wizard in the making here and I am to insure his safe passage to the capital. Is that him? He pointed at Telark.  
“He’s a smart boy milord. He won’t cause you any trouble. He’s learned a bit of magic, nothing special.”  
“Really? Then why am I wasting my time here? I should be carving the neck of that stupid teacher that wrote that glowing review.” He swung the sword in a graceful arc in front of the smith.  
“I didn’t read the letter he sent lord, I assumed everything was true…”  
“You can read? What is the world coming to? Commoners reading? What’s next? Pigs doing art or horses calculating budgets?”  
“All of our family can read milord. It’s very helpful in business.” Telark blurted out.  
“BE QUIET SON! SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TOO! Fallir punched his son’s shoulder.  
“Yes for once a commoner has shown some sense. Come here boy.” The man said.  
Telark walked confidently up to the man who proceeded to slap Telark across the face with the flat of the sword, knocking him to his knees. Telark slowly turned his head to face his attacker and got up. The boy’s muscles tensed as if he were contemplating a counter attack.  
“TELLY NO!” His mother cried.  
“You wish to fight me? You are strong, but untrained. Next time I’ll use the edge.”  
Telark’s head dropped in resignation and he stared at the floor. “My apologies milord.” He mumbled.  
“So you think you are deserving of the emperor’s precious time and resources? I’m sure there’s a more deserving pig farmer wallowing in the muck somewhere.” The man stated contemptuously. Telark’s head remained bowed. The room was quiet except for the gurgling of Fallir’s youngest son Davith who was eating dirt in a corner.  
“Let’s see if that teacher was right about you.” He said as he put the sword in his belt. The man held out his hands and made a gesture with his fingers. Telark’s head jerked up. The man muttered an incantation and did a different finger movement. Telark’s eyes opened wide and his from his mouth came a strange animal like grunt. His arms waved about comically and his legs started bouncing.  
“MARCH!” the man commanded. Telark started marching around the forge arms and legs whipping back and forth. Then his legs began to dance as if he were a puppet on a string. He made a second circuit as his mother cried and father seethed in impotent rage at the spectacle of their son’s humiliation. But on the third time around he began to slow and finally he stopped with his face bathed in sweat and head in an odd angle. The man twitched his fingers again which caused a spasm in Telark’s midsection, but it was quickly quelled. Telark panted as he looked at him anticipating another attack.  
“I see. Maybe there is something worthwhile here. You have 5 minutes to load your possessions on the wagon.” The man left. Telark fell to the floor panting. The man safely out of earshot, Telark’s parents rushed up to him.  
“That’s the kind of shit you’ll be dealing with my son. Is this what you want?” He said holding Telark’s head in his hands.  
“Yes father.”  
“Don’t come back with your tail between your legs boy. You might be a big fish here, but where you’ll be going just a mere minnow.”  
“Yes father.” He said as he hugged his mother and sisters.  
“Papa, the man took your sword without paying.” Cinda reported.

The wagon rattled along the rutted road with 6 soldiers in front and 6 behind as the oxen kept a slow steady pace. The noble man rode ahead on his horse paying no attention to Telark or the others.  
“Nice bruise ya got there lad. Talk back to the lord did ya?” A soldier with stripes on his sleeve said to Telark.  
“What’s his name?” Telark asked unhappily rubbing his face.  
“Baron Colquis, lord of the South River Valley and Imperial Tax Collector. Vassal to Duke Rodney of the Southern Marches. What’s yours?”  
“Telark son of Fallir, Smith of Riverford town. And you?” Telark asked.  
“Such a fancy title for a young man. I’m just Sargent Tyler of the Duke’s 2nd foot division.” The soldier answered.  
“Are we taking this to the capital?” Telark said pointing at the cart.  
“Nah. We’ve got one more town then we take it to the river where it gets loaded onto a barge. Then we get to go home. How about you?” The Sergeant asked.  
“I’m going to study magic at the Imperial College in the Capital.”  
“You look like heavy infantry, not a scholar if I may say so.”  
“If I fail, you might indeed see me in that uniform.” Telark smiled.  
“That’s the spirit lad. Always have a backup plan.” The Sargent chuckled.

Later that day they stopped at the last village and collected the taxes. It was getting dark, so it was decided that they spend the night in the tavern before continuing on the next day. They unloaded the cart and brought it inside. Telark also brought in his luggage and placed it next to the money chest. Inside it was dark, smoky and smelled of stale alcohol. The tavern keeper, delighted with the surge of business, was barking orders at his staff as they hurried about dealing with the sudden demand. The tax chest was lugged up the stairs and the baron grabbed a serving girl and half dragged her upstairs with him. Once their boss was gone, the soldiers settled into the time honored military tradition or drinking, gambling and general hell raising. Somehow a musical instrument was acquired and the celebration began in earnest.  
After a brief meal of bread and some suspicious looking meat, Telark had to heed the call of nature and find a privy. Stepping outside he immediately regretted not having a lantern as the moon was only at ¼. He saw an unlucky soldier who had pulled guard duty and was sitting on the empty cart dejectedly eating while his compatriots enjoyed themselves.

“It’s got to be somewhere, just follow my nose I guess.” He said to himself as he felt along the wall of the tavern.  
Suddenly there was a light above him. Looking up he could see a witch light in the window of the second floor. The illumination gave him the light necessary to see the outhouse located under a large tree and he went to relieve himself.  
Shortly after the outhouse door closed, the soldier in the cart slumped over with two crossbow bolts protruding from his chest. An owl hooted and then another replied. 20 men dressed in black emerged from the shadows and rushed to the door. Another smaller group raced around the corner to cover the rear entrance. The lead man carefully opened the door a crack, and after a quick peek, threw it open and the rest rushed inside. The lead man along with one other went to retrieve the oxen for the cart.  
Still attending to his business, Telark could see through a large crack in the door all that had occurred bathed in the witch light from the window. He could hear the sounds of commotion inside and see the two men lead out the oxen and begin to place the yokes. Still unsure of what was happening, he watched as one of the guards he knew fled out the front door only to be brought down by another bolt in the back. The door open, he could hear the sounds of men dying and the ugly business of murder taking place. Telark pulled up his pants and stood not sure if they were going to check the outhouse or not, his mind spinning with all kinds of possible plans of action, none of them particularly promising. The witch light went out leaving only the feeble moonlight and the light from the open doorway. Telark cautiously opened the door and stepped into the shadows cast by the tree. The sounds had died down and the attackers began to come out covered in blood. Two of them were carrying what appeared to be the baron with hands, feet bound and a sack over his head. He was thrown over his horse and led off. The rest helped load the taxes along with Telark’s luggage into the cart. One of the soldiers yelled a warning and pointed down the road. The sound of hoof beats, snorts and metal clanking along with a row of torches announced the arrival of reinforcements. The attackers fled, leaving the cart behind them.  
Telark ran from the shadows towards the door of the inn, stopping briefly to check the man that had fallen near the door. Inside was carnage with the bodies of the guards strewn about. The innkeeper was busy checking pockets of the dead. Telark picked up a dagger from a body and went over to the man still intent on his search.  
“FUCKING SCUM!” he kicked the man in the midsection. Two of the staff had emerged from their hiding places looking ashamed, but the innkeeper was not.  
“What’s it to you boy? They are dead, it’s all fair.” He stood up greedily eyeing the places he had not searched yet.  
“You think the empire’s officials will agree?” Telark said. The innkeeper regarded him with suspicious eyes.  
“My spell worked, but they might get over their fear and return.” Telark stepped over the bodies carrying the dagger in his hand. The man backed up against a wall.  
“Care for any survivors, treat the bodies with respect for there will be an inquiry as you know there are soldiers yet a day’s march away. Probably one from the same regiment who are not so kind and understanding as myself.” Telark tucked the dagger away. The man gestured to his helpers who went about checking for signs of life.  
“I will send for help.” Telark went back outside and got on the cart. He muttered a spell and a smaller contingent of illusionary soldiers appeared in front and behind him. The cart lurched forward and into the darkness.

“LIAR!” The officer yelled as his fist struck Telark across his face. Telark turned to face him his face cut and bruised from the previous blows.  
“You expect me to believe that shit.” The officer continued.  
“Yes.”  
“Cut off his balls, maybe he’ll tell the truth in a higher pitch.” Soldiers grabbed Telark and threw him to the ground. One pulled out a nasty looking serrated blade.  
“Belay that Lieutenant.” Came a voice behind him.  
“Captain?”  
“He may not survive the procedure. We need him alive at least until we get to the capital. We’ll wait until the sergeant returns.”  
“You think it’s true?” The lieutenant asked incredulously.  
“I won’t know until we’ve got the bodies and talk to witnesses. Don’t you think it odd that he would show up at our camp with all the money intact?”  
“He went the wrong direction?” The lieutenant posited.  
“He killed 12 experienced soldiers and over powered the baron single handed? If that were true, we’ve got ourselves a new recruit. Double count the money and match it with the receipts. Have a surgeon attend to his wounds. Nobody is to harm the prisoner without my permission.” The captain ordered.

In a small room on the imperial barge, the surgeon delicately applied a healing plaster to Telark’s ruined nose. Putting his fingers on Telark’s nose, he deftly snapped the cartilage back into its original position with a painful but satisfying pop.  
“Leave this on for a day then let nature take its course. If the pain fails to subside, see an apothecary as soon as possible.” The doctor instructed. The sound of footsteps behind him announced the arrival of a visitor.  
“Milord. I’ve just finished and I’ll be on my way. The doctor deferentially stepped sideways allowing Telark to see it was the same officer that had saved him from emasculation. He was young, only 5-6 years older than Telark with a handsome face and a soldier’s build. Smartly dressed in the uniform of the imperial government, he gave the definite impression of confident competence.  
“Prognosis?” he asked the doctor.  
“Bumps, bruises, possibly a cracked rib nothing major.” He reported.  
“Looks like my soldiers need to improve their interrogation techniques.” He quipped. The doctor excused himself and left.  
“Telark son of Fallir, Blacksmith of Riverford Town.” He said. Telark nodded.  
“You are an imperial scholar. Only two get chosen every year in the whole empire.”  
“Yes milord. I’m forever in his debt.” Telark replied.  
“How foolish of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Karlstadt of the imperial tax collection bureau.” He offered his hand. Telark hesitated before taking it, surprised at the breach of social protocol. Why was he treating him like an equal?  
“I’m not high born even though people call me ‘milord’ out of habit. My father was a cooper.”  
Telark relaxed.  
“Just remember my military rank understand?” He said.  
“Of course Captain.”  
“Your story checks out, even though my subordinate thinks otherwise.”  
“Am I free?”  
“Not quite. There will be another more formal inquiry when we get to the capital. But you were already going that way, so it shouldn’t be a problem right?”  
“Not at all. What about the Baron? He was alive last I saw him.”  
“Yes I’m sure there will be a ransom note showing up soon.” Karlstadt replied seeming unconcerned.

That night on the barge, the captain invited him to dinner. Telark had never eaten such fine food or drank such fine wine, much less have it served by butlers in clothes more expensive that he had seen the town mayor wear on special occasions. The conversation was friendly and Telark began to understand why such a man from such humble beginnings could actually achieve his status. He learned that though a traditionalist in many ways, the emperor also encouraged recruiting talent from the lower ranks as a way of keeping the landed nobility a little less presumptive of their employment in government. One thing that Telark noticed was that the captain asked him several questions about the witch light that appeared in the window the night of the attack.

The journey was uneventful taking almost two weeks before reaching the capital. Telark was amazed by the size of the city as the barge rounded a curve and he could see the full splendor of the capital city. The river made its way through a valley that had steep hills on either side. The edges of the river were jammed with wharves and warehouses bustling with activity. The narrow flatlands served as a commercial district. Starting at the base were the more modest accommodations for the working class, each perched precariously on the slope supported by planks or piles of masonry that looked like they would give way at the slightest tremor. The further up the eye went, the better the architecture. Telark could see large walled compounds with glittering fountains, lush gardens an opulent homes built on solid foundations. At the top of it all was a large palace that dwarfed all beneath it. Telark surmised it was the abode of the emperor himself. As the barge got closer to the docks, the sights of the hillside were replaced by the sights, sounds and smells of a busy city.

Telark was ordered to stay with a convoy of soldiers that accompanied the wagons carrying the imperial taxes. The progress up the hill was labored even with the help of foot soldiers pushing the rear as the oxen pulled. Eventually they made it to a massive pair of gates and the line of carts trundled inside. A soldier pointed at Telark and told him to go to a door located just inside the gate. The building was part of the main wall, inside was a warren of corridors. Telark was told to wait outside an office. Shortly after he was ushered inside of a small cramped office. Sitting behind a small desk cluttered with paper, was a middle-aged man wearing the same uniform as Captain Karlstadt.  
“Are you Telark son of Fallir?” he asked glancing up from his paper.  
“Yes I am.”  
“Describe the events from the day you joined the convoy to the day you boarded the barge.”  
Telark proceeded to give the narrative of events, including a complaint about a missing sword. The man put down his pen to admonish him. “Young man, you must be careful with your tongue! One doesn’t just accuse a member of the emperor’s family of petty theft like you were a fishmonger at the market. I will do you a favor and leave that part out of my report. Just stick with the facts.”  
Telark continued with his story pausing occasionally to answer questions.  
“This is an ongoing investigation, I order you as the chancellor of the emperor, not to speak of this matter to anyone but myself or his imperial majesty.”  
“I understand.”  
“There will be a formal inquiry scheduled a week from now. We will summon you when needed. Failure to appear will result in loss of scholarship and a trip to the dungeon. You are dismissed.”

Telark sat on his tiny dorm bed wondering if he could sleep with his feet hanging off the edge or maybe he should build an extension. Looking at the other side of his room it was apparent his roommate had already arrived and settled in. He looked at the exquisite bed sheets, comforters, pillows and wondered just what kind of roommate he was. It was obvious he was rich, every square inch of space was packed with luxuries that made his single beat up footlocker and his blanket that he had since he was ten look like he was homeless. His closet had one heavy coat, three shirts, two pants and one pair of boots. Impressive in his hometown, but not here.  
“Rich bastard will probably be disappointed to see he has a poor commoner for a roommate.” He said as he leafed through his freshman brochure. He stopped at the section headed “Mandatory Freshman Health Inspection.”  
“Crap, that’s probably where he’s at, I’ve got 15 minutes to find that place.” Telark ran out the door.

“Strip and put this on. NEXT!” A tired looking man handed Telark a robe.  
“Where do I change?” Telark asked.  
“Over there behind that wall. NEXT!”  
Standing at about 3ft tall it provided very little in dignity, but others were changing behind it so he went over. Once finished, he followed the robe wearing line of young men waiting next to a pair of bored looking nurses more intent on their conversation than their job.  
“I’m tellin’ ya if ma man does dat agin I is gonna cut it off. Turn round lad. MMMM” she said as she made a mark on her paper. “Left door. NEXT.” The first bored woman said.  
“Yea. Men dese days dey have no respect. Uh huh…Not bad. Right door. NEXT.” The second bored woman said gently shoving the young man in the direction of the door.  
Telark lined up behind a short thin man shivering in the cold. “How long you think it’ll take?” Telark asked.  
The man shook even more, looking like he was going to literally fall apart. Telark poked him gently and asked again. The man nodded and slowly turned around. Telark saw that his narrow face was still under siege from acne. His hair was thin and already receding and his nose looked like a beak. His eyes were watery and lips quivered like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Telark decided to break the ice. “Hi, I’m Telark.” He smiled reassuringly. Staring at a spot past Telark’s shoulder words finally came out of his mouth.  
“It’ll take anywhere from 5 to 45 minutes.” He said in a clear voice with an accent that indicated he was of the noble class.  
“Good to know that. Why the wide variation?” Telark asked.  
“I’m Duros.” He replied.  
Telark shook his head in puzzlement. Duros nodded his head and mouth opened slightly.  
“It’ll be longer for you, and 5 minutes for me.” He stated.  
Telark realized Duros was on some kind of time delay. “Why?”  
Just then it was Duros’s turn. The woman glanced at him and said “Left door. NEXT!” and Telark stepped forward. The woman spent more time than usual examining his face. “You got into a fight recently?” she asked. Telark nodded.  
“Door on the right. NEXT!”  
Telark walked down a dimly lit corridor not sure which way he was to go. He stopped at a half door Inside the room were some women in nurse uniforms writing reports.  
“Oh we got another one!” One of them said.  
“My turn. I love freshman health day.” One of them said as she bounded up.  
“Uh… Is this where I’m supposed to be? Telark said as the woman’s perfume assaulted his nose.  
“Oh my, you are a handsome one aren’t you?” She cooed stroking his chin.  
“Uh, I’m supposed to be getting a health check?” He said as her hand traced a line down his chest.  
“Oh, you look healthy enough for me dear.”  
“Gertrude.” One of the others said.  
“Hush.” She turned to her friend.  
“Remember the rules. Look but don’t touch. The Dean was very specific.”  
“Killjoy.” Her mood altered, her facial expression changed to that of frustration.  
“Why does she always get first pick?” Gertrude complained.  
Her friend gave her the “we’ve been over this before” expression.  
“Fine, next year it’ll my turn to be on the parade inspection.” She turned to Telark. “Continue down the hall, turn left at the cistern and continue until you get to the double doors.”

Through the doors Telark discovered it went to an outside court yard. Several other young men dressed in robes stood shivering in the breeze. A large tree next to the wall partially obscured a two story building behind it. Two more women dressed as hospital workers stood nearby holding clip boards. Telark got in line and waited.  
“How long have you been waiting?” Telark asked the man next to him.  
“Twenty fucking minutes.” He answered. A couple more men straggled in. The women ordered them to form two lines facing the wall.  
“What’s the hold up?”  
“Waiting for someone important.”  
“I’m Telark.”  
“I’m Omar.”  
Three more men arrived. Telark began to feel the effects of the cold and began hopping back and forth like the others. Finally after what seemed an eternity, an important looking woman arrived. She was dressed in scholar robes like the faculty. She was in her 40s with long blond hair in a conservative bun and a serious expression.  
“Gentlemen. I’m the dean of admissions here to conduct a health inspection. You will now remove your robes.” There was some hesitation, as some wondered why wasn’t it being done by a doctor and why only a select few.  
“Don’t be bashful, I’ve seen plenty of men’s bodies there’s nothing you have that I haven’t seen before.” She said in a flat voice.  
Telark could have sworn he heard a young woman’s giggle as he and the others disrobed. Trailed by her assistants, the dean started on the back row walking along behind the men. Mostly she only glanced but stopping occasionally to make some cryptic comment that was written on the clipboard. When she got to Telark, he felt her soft hands caress his buttocks briefly before moving on. Finished with the backsides, she waited as one of her assistants moved ahead and grabbed the first in line’s cock. She jerked it gently until he was hard then the other assistant took out a plank of wood that had different sized holes in it. She measured the length, reported the size then matched up the hole and placed it over the cock and pushed it down to the base, reporting the girth. The procedure continued for each man except for one. All three looked at his dick, consulted with each other, then the dean wrote a note and handed it to the man.  
“You’d better see the campus apothecary with this prescription as soon as you can if you ever want to have children in the future. You are dismissed.” She waited a few moments then resumed the inspection. Telark thought once again he heard a muffled giggle from beyond the wall. When they got to Telark, it was the dean who worked his dick making it stand at attention. Telark had to admit, her hands were skilled and she was the most attractive woman her age he had ever seen. He remembered something his grandfather had said a few years ago about how a man should first check to see if a girl’s mother is still attractive before committing to a marriage.  
Soon the inspection was over and they were allowed to dress. Telark, Omar and one other received notes.  
“You must follow the instructions.” The dean ordered.  
As they walked down the hallway, Tellark checked his note:  
Report to the Admissions office at 8pm sharp. You must be bathed and in clean clothes. Clean shaved with clipped fingernails.  
“Mine says the same but for 10 PM.” Said Omar.

Telark got back to his dorm room and discovered that his roommate was none other than the same Duros he had met in line.  
“My, so you got the highest ‘health’ score. That’s a good sign. Make sure she gives you a favorable schedule.” He said looking at the Dean’s note.  
“I’m guessing we won’t be going over my grades or letters of recommendation.” Telark said.  
Duros nodded. “She got her job because she was the mistress of the previous chancellor. She’s pretty good at her job, or maybe it’s all the dirt she has on others, so they let her stay after he died. She’s held the position for almost 20 years.”  
“You seem to know much for a freshman.” Telark remarked.  
“My family owns ¾ of all periodicals published in the capital and a good number throughout the empire.”  
“Really?”  
“Newspapers, magazines, advertising flyers if it’s on paper chances are we own it. Which gives us access second only to the imperial intelligence service.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Well, officially they don’t exist, but they are the eyes and ears of the emperor.”  
“He spies on his subjects?”  
“Sure. I’d be suspicious if he didn’t. Some of them are planted in our news staff.”  
Telark mulled over this information and suddenly realized that Duros had been speaking normally.  
“Pardon for asking, but why is it you speak well now, but earlier you didn’t.”  
“I guess since we live together, I should explain. I stutter when under stress. The pause I give you is one way I work around it. Since I’m not talking to a pretty girl or negotiating a treaty, I’m not under any pressure.”  
“Are you shy around girls?” Telark asked boggled by the concept.  
“I’m not handsome, nor have bulging muscles to help me.”  
“But you’re rich right? Money can always balance things out.” Telark offered.  
“Yes, but I couldn’t stand the thought of it. Anyway I’m still nervous even around the gold diggers.”  
“Have your parents betrothed you?”  
“Yes, they’ve attempted, but with three brothers and two sisters ahead of me, I won’t inherit a title or the estate. I’ll be at the mercy of my oldest brother for money. I figure I’ll have a better chance at love if I can support myself.”  
Telark shuddered at the thought of unwilling celibacy.  
“And don’t try to set me up with anyone, it’s been tried before.” Duros warned.  
Telark picked up his towel and shaving kit. “I’m off to the baths.”  
“Telark, could I ask you a favor? If you can get her to change my Eastern Languages class to the afternoon, I’ll pay you back.  
“No problem, I’ll do it gratis.”

Telark rang the bell outside the admissions office door and waited. He stood in front of half-door that was usually staffed by a sour looking worker that seemed to enjoy being unhelpful and used phrases like “no, wrong department” and “You’ll have to submit a DDF14x to do that.” At this time of night, all was quiet. He heard footsteps on the second floor and a window opened above him. It was the same woman that had “inspected” him earlier that day.  
“Right on time.” She smiled pleasantly. The window closed and he heard more footsteps. The top half of the door opened revealing a different picture than was seen previously. Her hair was down past her shoulders and face made up nicely. She was wearing a gown with a neckline that plunged down to her belly. He could detect the faint scent of apples which was one of his favorites.  
“Show me your hands.” She said. He held them out and she leaned forward to check. Again her soft hands felt good as they checked his nails then his jawline for stubble. She nodded approval and opened the bottom half of the door. The room was dark except for the small lantern she held as they walked by the desks. Telark had the opportunity to admire her hourglass figure and the way her ass moved under her gown.  
“My apartment is on the second floor.” She said as she climbed the stairs at the back of the room. Past the front door, the first room was a small office with desk and file cabinet. Past it through another door and they entered a large room that took up the whole floor. In one corner that was a large oaken work desk covered in scrolls, books and assorted arcane knickknacks. There was a huge bookcase and all the walls were covered in paintings. More paintings and sculptures appeared to be stored under covers cluttering most of the available floor space. As if serving as a center piece, a large ornate bed dominated the room. Though it was obvious she lived alone, it looked as if 4 people could sleep in the bed with plenty of room to spare.  
“Wine?” she said bending over in front of cabinet showing off her well-shaped bottom.  
“Yes.”  
She handed him a cup and touched his shoulder to draw his attention to a nearby painting.  
“This is a portrait done by a friend over 20 years ago. It’s one of my favorites. What do you think?” She asked as she stood next to a painting of her nude on a couch. Telark compared the two and had to admit that over the years she still retained much of the luster of her youth.  
“This was commissioned before I got this job.” She smiled as she appeared to be replaying a distant pleasant memory in her mind. “Do you think he did a good job with my legs?” she said pulling up her dress. He walked up to the painting and examined it with mock seriousness and then with the same stern face bent over to look at her legs. She pushed him down to his knees.  
“Now compare.”  
His hand reached out and touched. “Impressive. Soft as a baby’s skin yet firm.” He pulled back his hand.  
“Who told you to stop?” She demanded. He took a sip from his cup and set it down. His hands resumed their examination.  
“My name is Gloria. Don’t say that in front of others.” Her eyes half shut like a cat being scratched under its chin. She lifted her skirt higher exposing her blonde bush.  
“The rug matches the drapes.” Telark grinned getting a mild cuff from Gloria.  
“Your hands don’t look like those of a blacksmith. Why?”  
Telark stood up and let her examine them again. “My father made me go to school. I helped him at the forge when needed, but he insisted I study instead.”  
“But you are built like a smith.” She said running her hands along his shoulders as she walked past him.  
“How do you know so much about me?”  
“You silly young man, it’s my job to know about that. Especially those on the emperor’s scholarship.” She walked over to her bed and beckoned him over. Telark cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to kiss her. Her fingers traced lines around her bosom before she tugged at the fabric causing her breasts to pop out.  
“Aren’t these the nicest pair you’ve ever seen? She said pulling out the other, her dress falling to her waist.  
“Maxine, the Baker’s oldest daughter had a pretty good rack.” Telark answered earning him another swat to the head.  
“Wrong answer.” She pulled his face into her chest. He gently nibbled on a nipple.  
“But yours are remarkable.” He said between licks.  
“How old do you think I am? She asked.  
“Twenty.” He said stopping to look at her.  
“Don’t insult my intelligence. What do you think?”  
“Twenty, My grandfather told me that was the only acceptable answer to that question.”  
She rolled her eyes. “He sounds like a wise man. I’m 40.”  
“Now that is impressive.” He moved up from her breasts and started working a line of mini kisses along her jawline.  
“I’m not patient tonight. Strip.” She commanded as her dress fell to her ankles. Telark quickly undressed. She took his cock into her hand and stroked it gently smiling as she looked up at him. “I’m going to have to add a new hole to the board I use. “I’ll call it “son of a blacksmith” in your honor.” She licked along the base moving up to the tip of his cock before engulfing it. She pushed herself down its length, her throat bulging as it took him in. Suddenly she pushed off as the gag reflex kicked in and she gasped for breath.  
“The imperial police could use this as an interrogation tool my love for the day, I’m afraid I’ll just be going only halfway down.” She said before resuming her ministrations. Feeling the skill or her tongue and her hands on his balls he realized she was the most expert dick sucker he had ever encountered. His cock became fully erect, and he felt himself racing toward climax. Sensing this she pulled out, and shook her head no. “Not today.”  
She flopped onto the bed with her legs spread wide. “Use that tongue of yours boy.” Telak dove in and began swirling his tongue around her clit. She leaned over and opened a small drawer next to her bed. “Too small…Too small…ah here it is.” She drew out a large condom.  
“My dearest temporary passion, you need more practice with your oral technique. Put this on and fuck me.” As he was unrolling the prophylactic he looked slightly hurt.  
“I’d be more than happy to be your tutor. We all start out as novices my dear.” She smiled as she used her hand to guide his dick between her pussy lips. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes widely as his cock burrowed deep inside. She wiggled her hips and lifted her legs up so her feet were the same level as his ears.  
“Uh.” She grunted. Telark stopped.  
“Just wait a sec.” she moved her hips again allowing for the full length of his dick.  
“Ok, go but increase the pace slowly.” Telark obeyed and pumped her pussy, gently increasing in small increments. Her eyes became half shut as her arms gripped his thick arms. Her pussy wet, clenching his dick, her breathing increased. Telark’s thrusting made the bed creak alarmingly, sounding like all the joints were about to give way.  
“Gods be damned, I’m cumming” she said as waves of pleasure radiated through her body causing her to arc her back. Telark stopped.  
“You haven’t cum yet. Keep fucking me.” She panted.  
He dutifully resumed his pumping, sweat dripping off his face. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers.  
“I want your cum.” She said before kissing him deeply, her tongue wrestled with his and in little time she was rewarded with a spasm that shook Telark’s body. He settled down on top of her and nuzzled her ear.  
“Ooof! All that muscle makes you a heavy burden.” She expelled her breath loudly. Feeling guilty, he slid off to her side and pulled out his cock. He had began to peel off the condom when she put her hand on it stopping him. “I’ll take care of that.” She said as she expertly peeled it off without spilling a drop. She held it next to the tip of his dick and milked out the last few drops. She sat up holding it like it were some kind of rare potion.  
“You wonder why my skin is like that of a young girl?” She looked at him smiling.  
“It’s best used when fresh.” She said as she poured the contents of the condom onto her breasts making sure to smear it on every part.  
“You are productive as well as hung like a horse. Most of the time I need two young men to rejuvenate my skin. He looked at her bemused knowing he’ll be scheduled for more treatments.  
“Oh, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” He said remembering his promise to Duros.

Telark walked along the unlit pathway only vaguely sure he was headed in the right direction toward his dormitory. The campus was much darker and quieter than the town would be at that time of night, so he took a longer but better lit route along the boundary of the two. On his left were the dark ivy covered walls and gardens of the university and on his right were the businesses and homes with white walls and light coming from the windows to give him some respite from the growing discomfort he was feeling. He stopped and listened, but heard nothing. He bent down and picked up a stick and he thought he heard a snort. Turning quickly he could see nothing but blackness that seemed unnatural. All he could hear were muffled sounds coming from a nearby tavern. He turned and continued walking albeit at a faster pace only to feel like something was behind and getting closer. Telark’s mind went through the meager catalogue of his spells. Knowing that he couldn’t fight whatever it was, he chose a spell to amplify his voice. He barreled headlong toward the door of a tavern and let out a scream that reverberated off the surrounding buildings and into the air. He felt a weight latch onto his back and a searing pain in his shoulders as he missed the door and crashed into the wall next to it. He bounced off and rolled a few times with the silent foe on his back. The tavern door opened and there was a shout and then a blinding flash of light followed by an inhuman scream into his ear. The weight disappeared but the pain got worse along with a paralysis. He was rolled on his back and a man looking like a tavern keeper looked at him then said to another “You think he’ll live?”  
Telark’s vision began to narrow the last thing he saw was another man with a beet red face and breath smelling of alcohol looking over him.  
“Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how much venom got in him.” Telark’s vision failed and before he fell unconscious, the last thing he heard was “Now why would someone send a night beast after a mere freshmen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end of chapter 1! Let me know what you think in a constructive way that can help me improve as a writer. What did you like and what you think needs improvement?


End file.
